User talk:Hawki
See also: *Archive 01 *Archive 02 *Archive 03 *Archive 04 Ritchell So what do I have to do to prove to you that Jack Ritschel is alive. Being his son in law I should know. Why did you change the post back? Bor5650 (talk) 06:15, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Primal Spawning Pool? Where is the Primal Spawning Pool mentioned that is different from the First Spawning Pool? If you have the sources or info you can lead me that will be nice. I'm just curious as I don't see it in the campaign or in the campaign editor files. - Qbicle (talk) 15:58, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :I finally took time to have a look. The two pools you mentioned in Waking the Ancient are called Primal Essence Pool in-game. Like the First Spawning Pool it's not a unit or structure, but a doodad of some kind. I guess that's what you mean there (no "Primal Spawning Pool" spotted though). - Qbicle (talk) 09:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Infested Tychus This is the source: https://bnetcmsus-a.akamaihd.net/cms/content_folder_media/US9M4I0EDJ9H1384224059183.jpg --PRISON KEEPER (talk) 06:26, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Regarding your disruptive edits to the Xel'Naga article I'm not interested in people pulling "rank" on me. If your edits are consistently to the detriment of the Wiki's article quality, as they are in the Xel'Naga article, then you are not qualified for your position as an administrator. I will approach your edits accordingly. (Arshudar Al-Muhdarin (talk) 02:38, November 23, 2013 (UTC)) : On second thought, having joined this Wiki barely an hour or two ago, I can say I've already have lost all further interest in putting additional effort into it on account of your actions. Feel free to close my account effective immediately. A Wiki run by an incompetent and overbearing cretin simply isn't worth my time. Or the time of anyone else for that matter. : Congratulations on havinig successfully expanded your Wiki, mister "administrator". (Arshudar Al-Muhdarin (talk) 03:00, November 23, 2013 (UTC)) Re:superfluous Probably. I added the bit about the flagship though on account of the fact that the initial room from which Dugalle and Stukoc watched the Zerg invasion, and the later personal quarters for DuGalle would be indicative of a flagship since such amenities are usually reserved for an officer who wheres stars on his or her shoulders. If I may be so bold, perhaps an article dedicated to the definition of flagship and a few examples would be a good addition on the site so as to have a place to link to for readers to learn about the term. 00:54, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :I know what you mean. It the editors dilemma: there's just enough of a push from the company that the term could be used, but its just ambiguous enough that it could be more trouble than its worth to chase down and work on it. Aside from Aleksander, the only ships I can immediately think of that were designated flag ships in any capacity would be Hyperion, Bucephalus, White Star, Norad II, and Norad III. Of those, only Bucephalus and Hyperion have any information on the ranking officers quarters. Of the named examples, its the White Star that actually is best suited for the addition of my earlier information, since Matt ID'd the Bucephalus as being Mengsk's flagship and Acturas later arrived aboard the White Star leading the other half of the armada in the flash point conflict. At any rate though, thanks for entertaining an anonymous editors comments and replying to them in good faith. I know its sounds weird, but its little things like this that allow us to judge the character of another person, and you sir are worthy of praise and admiration. 04:19, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Author name in sources Hi, is there a reason for not linking author name in sources? I didn't know about that so I'm sorry for my edits. I'll keep that in mind and remove the ones I find.--SoulFilcher (talk) 00:44, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Stars Program Hey there Hawki! First off, I just wanted to say thanks for all your contributions to the Diablo, Starcraft and HoTs wikis, they wouldn't be where they are without you. I also wanted to see if you had any interest in participating in the Wikia Stars program. What's the Stars program you ask? It's basically a way for us to recognize outstanding contributors to Wikia and make them more visible to other editors and admins. Here's some additional info about the program: http://www.wikia.com/Stars/FAQ#Q1 Given your obvious experience with Wikia, Blizzard's various games, and your good communication skills, we think you'd be a good fit for the program. Please let me know if you're interested and I'd be more than happy to fast track the application. Anyways, please don't hesitate to ask any questions you may have, and feel free to reach out to me about anything else you might need help or assistance with! Thanks again! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hawki, No worries at all! I totally understand having an upper limit on 'wiki time' and having to juggle that with real life demands. Thanks for the quick response, and please don't hesitate to contact me in the future if you need any assistance or help with the Wiki. Cheers, and have a good weekend! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:18, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Weird Message ........ --DominusMortem (talk) 23:02, June 4, 2014 (UTC) StarCraft: Reawakening Hi, I want do a little question. I see you have a page of Mass Recall and other fanmade stuff, so I'm the founder of the project of StarCraft: Reawakening, is a remake quite similar of the Mass Recall but we have more attention to lore, for exemple they used Raynor marine portrait ever, but in a lot of OFFICIAL image during SC1 we can see Raynor with his Vulture or not without the armor. We add all the official cinematics and some new one, we have more SC1/BW models and we add other campaign (Precursor, Enslavers 1, 2 and Stukov Saga), we have a menu like SC1 one and we have the multiplayer maps in Arcade. I want only know if for you is good if I create a page for the remake, but for not create problems I want before your permission or the permission of others important user from the wiki :) for the image and the rest I can upload ;)--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 12:36, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, we don't have a spotlight, but our multimpas are in top 9 in the Arcade and the VGI (the italian youtube channel for videogame) make some walkthourhg about our mod. I don't know if this is sufficent for make a page, but I hope is. The Campaign is not have a public released yet because the Rebel Yell is in Closed Beta.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 13:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Here the first video of the VGI: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQ90dimN9g4 --PRISON KEEPER (talk) 14:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) It's ok, don't worry :) eventually I can do a sandbox until you think can be a official page?--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 05:27, June 6, 2014 (UTC) CC-BY-SA Copyright Hey Hawki, I hope I'm not intruding by using this user talk space rather than the resident wiki talk pages, I find these ones easier to communicate as I get notifications if people reply. I noticed you're an admin on the off-site Destiny wiki. I messaged purplemontage about some copying, but I'm not sure how quickly he'll respond and noticed you're active this morning. If you could take a look at a message I sent him, that would be great. Thanks and kind regards, T3CHNOCIDE (talk) ( ) :Thank you for the rapid reply and equally civil response. Absolutely understandable and no need for a rush, I just thought it would be best to have it highlighted now :) Thank you again for the response and sleep well. :T3CHNOCIDE (talk) ( ) Sound Clips Being that there's several I didn't use, if you want to find them for yourself in the editor, open it, go to Dependencies, load all the ones tagged "Liberty", then hit F7 to call up the Data screen. Click the "+" symbol to open a new tab, and click "Edit Campaign Data" -> "Conversations". From there you can see all objects with dialogue attached to them, click the audio file in the lower-left and the data list on the right should have a subtitle near the top. Then you can just Up and Down between clips reading the subtitles. Some objects have actual back and forth conversations in them, in which case you can check the numbers in the file names to see what order the lines play in. Drake Clawfang (talk) 14:57, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Scource I don't know how to insert source, but I found all here: http://www.teamliquid.net/forum/starcraft-2/470809-lotv-campaign-panel-overview and for the templar of Units Variation, what do you think to add in War Council saction of Spar of Adun?--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 12:33, November 11, 2014 (UTC) BlizzCon 2014 assets Heya, Hawki ;) The remaining assets I have are things like art and screenshots for Legacy of the Void. However, I noticed in other similar pages that there's not really a place to put them, so I didn't just want to flood the expansion page. I can upload the images and put them on my profile page, and then you guys can go through them if you'd like - let me know ;) Raylan13 (talk) 18:06, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Battle.net Hey, I am looking for someone who knows how to connect to StarCraft 1998's Battle.net. I have just recently installed it onto my new computer, and it says when I click for "Battle.net" for me to contact the email of Blizzard Support (forgot the exact email title at the moment). I emailed them, and I get an email back saying that that email does not work or something right now. Please respond to me by email at markdavidjohnson1@gmail.com, because I don't know hot to check messages on this site. Thanks! Mark Hey, I am looking for someone who knows how to connect to StarCraft 1998's Battle.net. I have just recently installed it onto my new computer, and it says when I click for "Battle.net" for me to contact the email of Blizzard Support (forgot the exact email title at the moment). I emailed them, and I get an email back saying that that email does not work or something right now. Please respond to me by email at markdavidjohnson1@gmail.com, because I don't know hot to check messages on this site. Thanks! Mark Mark, I wouldn't recommend asking Hawki. He never answers, and when he does, it's always the answer you don't want. --DominusMortem (talk) 05:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Vacation Hi Hawki, headsup. I'll be gone from home this coming week. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:53, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Analysis Why was my tactical analysis update to Sarah Kerrigan's page for Heart of the Swarm removed? Kiljaedenas (talk) 04:37, February 19, 2015 (UTC) On that movement and DELETION of the HotS analysis page...seriously bud, every single game wikia I have ever been in, which is quite a few, have had multiple subjective guides on builds and strategies. I've contributed to the already-existing guides on over a dozen separate wikis. These days it's actually EXPECTED to have them, newer players want guidance from more seasoned ones on how to properly think in certain ways. This is the only game wiki I've seen with someone so against such pages, you really need to lighten up. I don't know what standards you are going by that you listed in the deletion comments of the page, but your actions would be considered borderline abusive in a dozen other wikis. Kiljaedenas (talk) 04:49, February 20, 2015 (UTC) A follow-up to my previous comment above, because I was curious what the direct Wiki use rules were...your actions on my contributions break the rules listed in the Terms of Use, Wikia Community Guidelines and Community Creation Policy in at least one place each. I would like to resolve this peacefully, so what is your response? Kiljaedenas (talk) 05:16, February 20, 2015 (UTC) We have very few strategy articles here and could use an updated policy for that. We could also use a similar policy for walkthroughs, as we have some long ones that cover similar ground. Kiljaedanas, as you're a skilled tactics writer you could help us write one. We do have policies on fanwork, nouns, etc, and all articles need to follow those policies. NPoV probably can be suspended for tactics articles however, given their nature. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:44, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the reinforcement Psi. To Hawki, responding to your recent post: You call it "dubious" to create a separate page for that tactical information when it can be found in each unit's page; it can be very irritating for users to have to hunt through 20+ pages to get all that information scattered everywhere. Having it all summarized in one spot so they don't have to go hunting through half the pages of the Wiki for all of it is very useful, a one-stop shop for all of the possible tools available to them. I know that my opinions were subjective which is why I didn't put any of it on the main Evolution Pit page in those primary listings of the upgrades, to keep them clear, and added one link to a summary analysis of the lot. I have done this many times on other wikis for years. This is the very first one I've ever had to fight so hard to justify doing it. For your comments on the noun policy, that just takes a bit of grammatical correction and definitely doesn't warrant a deletion. As for the "informal" and "unprofessional" nature of it...this is a public wiki, not a university textbook or Blizzard's own site. Lighten up. For your comment on there being no provision for this in the unit gameplay policy, just because there isn't a provision does not instantly mean "It is therefore completely irrelevant and must be blown out of existence". And dancing is not a tactic that I discussed anywhere duplicating anything, I did not mention this direct combat technique with ranged units that you use in the middle of open fighting; it is not the same as hit-and-run guerilla warfare tactics where you sneak units in to a key location, have them slug out as much damage as possible and then cleanly run away from the area to recover and then try again from a different direction. A great many of the tactics I discussed are not mentioned in pages shown in your Gameplay category. For your comment on fan content, you mentioned it is best left grouped; isn't that precisely what I did by concentrating it into one page? You state that separating the information is in breach of that policy; I read that whole page line by line. I did not break anything listed in that whole page; it is not fan fiction, I had no fan art, I did not post any maps. So where exactly is the problem? For your comment on the strategy policy, you state that it "stresses simplicity" but the very words "simple" and "simplicity" aren't even on that entire page. You state that I need references when the strategy policy directly has a line stating they aren't always needed, and I didn't mention anything as specific as a "magic box technique" or similar tactic like the policy gives as an example. The Gameplay category of this wiki does not contain anything that I could find on early rushing, long range siege tactics and in-depth offensive and defensive technique analysis. Plus there's the fact that Heart of the Swarm is still a rather new game; in-depth analysis and tactical suggestions for its Campaign-only unique upgrades is bloody hard to find anywhere at the moment. If you don't like where I put that tactical upgrade summary, fine. Where do I put it that is very easy to find for users of this Wiki? Kiljaedenas (talk) 17:39, February 20, 2015 (UTC) So I can do what I want for strategy guides as long as it is on my own profile page? Fine then. Kiljaedenas (talk) 22:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Fanfic/Bans Ok I didnt know fanfiction was banned. Please unblock my friend SCStalker as he misses the site and is sorry. Psiserveredhead blocked him Oracle Oracle: I changed your picture of a oracle statis ward (blurry) to a clear gif image. Go check it out under Legacy of the Void section in Oracle Logantp (talk) 11:03, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Logantp Glenn Stafford Hey hey hey! Why are you deleting what I have spent a very long time on looking up the information on the units? MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 01:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I am aware of that. But somewhere in there, there has to be the voice actor, at least have it mention it. I have worked long and hard finding that info. Also, the Glenn Stafford page do not delete it because I made it and I am in the middle of finding the rest of his personal information MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 02:01, April 21, 2015 (UTC) BTW I have not found any info on Glenn Stafford, except for a photo MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 19:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) But on IMDB it says so, and so does in BehindTheVoiceActors.com MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 21:25, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey can you add who the voice actors are on the TransTopBar of each character? I have evidence of these actors.MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 22:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) BTW IMDB actually cannot be edited by anyone. Believe me, I tried. MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 22:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I just got in touch with Glynnis Talken-Campbell on Facebook. She says that she recorded lines for the Medic in StarCraft II, so I think that she voiced the Medic there. MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 03:47, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Chat with Glynnis It was on facebook chat. Ill copy what I am allowed to: "Me: Lol XD of corse not! I am a huge fan of StarCraft and loved the original and brood war. Wings of Liberty was pretty great, but there was one thing missing that really bothered me, and kept on going even into HotS. You, the original Kerrigan voice actor, was not voicing Kerrigan. Why is that? Glynnis: Good question! They never actually told me. I did record the whole game for Blizzard, but they called in a new VO director who brought in a name talent to replace me. She was younger and sexier, but I'm going to pretend that had nothing to do with it. Me: Do you have a battle net account? Do you play both the original and second games? Glynnis: No, sorry. I tried playing SC a couple of times and got freaked out over listening to my own death cry...over and over and over--ha ha! Me: Next quiestion: You also voiced the Medic, right? What was that like? What are the differences between the voices, and which one did you like overall better? Glynnis: Are you writing an article? If so, I'd be happy to answer all your questions at once if you'd like to email them. It might be easier for you, since I do a lot of multi-tasking and go away from my comp a lot. My email is (). Me: okay i am trying to find all the queistions but i will email you can you answer the queistion above? way above, actually the one about medics Glynnis: The Medic is a completely different character--young, innocent, helpful. She was probably closer to my real personality, so it was an easy voice to do. But the acting required for Kerrigan was an interesting challenge--channeling my inner warrior--so that was fun. Me: Cool! I understand that you do not play that many games, but do you want to play StarCraft or StarCraft II with me sometime? Glynnis: That's very kind of you, but I really don't play. Best wishes! I'll look for your email, and if you do publish, please give me a link to the article. Me: okay! Do you know if you can re-record the lines that you did for StarCraft II for me? Oh and did you at least return to voice the Medic in SC II? Glynnis: Because of my contract with Blizzard, I'm not allowed to re-record Kerrigan. I recorded all the lines for the Medic, but I don't know whether they used them in the final product." MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 15:36, April 26, 2015 (UTC) https://www.facebook.com/glynnis.campbell?fref=hovercard this is the link to her facebook page. MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 19:42, April 28, 2015 (UTC)! here is the link: https://www.facebook.com/messages/1439418298 https://www.facebook.com/messages/glynnis.campbell this is the new link MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 01:31, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Facts by Inference and Direct Facts How far can we infer facts from the lore to put them in the wiki? Do all facts have to be firmly concrete in the lore to be added or is facts by inference allowed? I'll definitely leave my picture analysis and a lot of the math I do about StarCraft Lore off the wiki given their nature, but I'm wondering about more in general logic with certain pieces of the lore. For three examples: There's two statements in both Flashpoint and Queen of Blades that talk about the dangers of hitting something at Warp Space. From this, we can infer that objects inside Warp Space still physically interact with objects inside Real Space. There are a few instances in the lore where sensors used by the Terrans or Protoss can reliably see an object light minutes/hours/days/years away in real time, implying they both have some form of FTL sensors. (Tachyons do exist in the setting, so it could be that) There's the repeated statement that the 1000 Apocalypse-Nukes were launched from Tarsonis to Korhal, and is put firmly in the context in Liberty's Crusade that the missiles had physically launched from Tarsonis. This would mean the missiles had to have a form of Warp Drive to go from Tarsonis' solar system to Korhal's solar system. Is inference like this in general good enough to be added, should it be more on a case-by-case basis with a conversation preceding each edit in each articles talk-page, or is it something we wish to avoid given people can argue inference more readily than straight-facts? While info derived from inference does not warrant creation of an article at all I think, I do think some facts can be added to some articles by inferring what is going on in certain pieces of the lore. --Shadow Archon (talk) 15:08, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Understood. I'll stick to the direct facts, and leave speculation out of articles. --Shadow Archon (talk) 23:16, May 1, 2015 (UTC) StarCraft Wiki Blogs? I noticed a few of the "achievements" on the site talk about blogs... Does this site even have that feature? If so, where and what content is acceptable to add there? --Shadow Archon (talk) 04:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Anyone you know I can email about activating it? Would you need to talk to PSH first? --Shadow Archon (talk) 03:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! Mind if I put my speculations, hypothesis, and fan-analysis stuff there? --Shadow Archon (talk) 21:43, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Mission Pages Hello. I'm getting to work on gameplay mission pages for Starcraft and Brood War as we have for SC2. Got a sandbox for the first one, if you'd care to have a look and suggest any improvements to make moving ahead. Thanks for your help. DrakeyC (talk) 00:30, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna upload map images for the campaign. How does this naming scheme work for you for the files " Campaign Episode ## Mission ## - Map.png" ? DrakeyC (talk) 00:48, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Check. How are we on sizes? Some of the maps reach 4000x4000 pixels. I'm willing to scale them down, but if so do you want that done for all of them? Or is there a maximum size I should work within? DrakeyC (talk) 03:25, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::One more thing. The images I'm uploading are screenshots of the extracted campaign maps as taken from SCMDraft. What should I give as the source, then? DrakeyC (talk) 23:22, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Poke about this. :) DrakeyC (talk) 09:36, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm adding forces (read: colored faction names) to the pages. Do we have a page for the Brood led by the player Cerebrate and Kerrigan in Episode II? DrakeyC (talk) 09:26, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: People Policies That looks good. It's going to be pretty hard to reference some pro-gamer articles, though, for instance, is there a place to track what strategy Player A likes to use, and when they lost using it against Player B, etc? But that's not really a problem with the policy itself. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:30, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hero Unit Tags Also, an idea. Numerous unit pages are separated into the lore for the unit, and then that unit's gameplay stats in SC1 and SC2. Perhaps we could do the same for Heroes? Heroes like Fenix (Zealot and Dragoon), Zeratul, and maybe Samir Duran, we could separate their stats as different units or in different games easier, and especially for Raynor and Kerrigan, who have significantly different hero units with different abilities across the series, we could organize such data easier. DrakeyC (talk) 03:40, July 9, 2015 (UTC)